Follow The Trail
by The Illusionist's Wings04
Summary: If you followed a small hiking trail off a small national park for six miles, then took a sharp right, somehow not getting lost in the thick terrain of forests and wild animals, all in the dark, you may find a group of children. PLEASE REVIEW!


** This is some one-shot I put together. I'm not sure how it'll turn out, but please review!**

If you followed a small hiking trail off a small national park (I'm not telling you where, for it could put the children in danger) for six miles, then took a sharp right, somehow not getting lost in the thick terrain of forests and wild animals, all in the dark, you may find a group of children. Yes, a group of children sound asleep, in the middle of a forest, with no adult supervision whatsoever. Nobody even knows they're out here, in the middle of nowhere.

As I said before, all sleep. Except for one. If he weren't sitting in front of a fire with the flames flickering showing the outline of his body, you wouldn't realize he was even there, due to the black attire he takes on. Unfortunately, he's there, and in a way, he wishes he wasn't. He keeps to himself, a shadow in this big world. Barely noticed by some, which is how he wishes it, while some notice him like a red rose in the middle of a pile of white orchids.

If I showed you his past, most would cower in horror, in confusion. How did this all this befall on one teenager? But then you'd realize something. The children surrounding him have the same past, and he never was alone. The problem is he may never realize that until it may too late.

He's staring at a girl with long dirty blond hair, deep in thought, though he should be watching the forests foliage for intruders. Every once in a while, she'll roll over in her sleep, muttering something quietly, and he'll tense up. Looking across the kids, he'll wonder they have to deal with all the pain of being on the run. Yes, on the run. Are they fugitives? You could consider them to be, but really, they know who the real criminals are. Bruises and cuts cover each child, and their clothes are dirty and blood stained, all because of the criminals. This boy has an uncomprehendable hatred towards the criminals for hurting his family.

The blond haired girl rolls over again. Her face is pulled taunt; even in the cold air, cold sweat covers her face. If the youngest child had been awake, she would have cowered in fear at the thoughts of her older sister. Mutated experiments scream and cackles from the scientists fill her dreams. This girl with the horrible dreams is the leader, and even in sleep, she can't seem to escape her fate and the visions that follow up to it.

Just next to her is the youngest girl, who has the angelic looks to match her name. Every once in a while, she'll shiver in the cold air; she'll cuddle closer to her sisters. For her, sleep is the only way to escape the temptations of power that come with the thoughts of others. This angelic girl, though she's unstable with the promise of power, is the glue that holds the children together, and that can be a deadly power for this group of misfits.

Because the children lay in a line for warmth, next up is an African American girl, her short curly hair spread out. Without her, the group would never get anywhere, yet this girl doesn't want this life. She would do anything for a normal life, with normal friends, loving parents, and a home. Even the idea of school is exciting to her. She values what few of us don't notice, and we don't realize how lucky we are for how our lives are.

A boy named Iggy lies just feet from her. Blind because of what the criminals did to him, he feels useless. He doesn't understand how his little brother would feel if Iggy was gone, or how the bombs he builds saves his family's lives. His hearing and the ability of how he sees the world is valued immensely in this life.

The little boy of the group lies at the end of the line. He rest more peacefully than the others, for he has what he's always wanted. A loving family and an adventure to fuel his days. What else could he want? But sometimes he fears his blind brother will leave and will leave him to fend for himself in this crazy world.

And, of course, we can't forget the children's loyal dog, lying at their feet. His exaggerations and chatter can be enough to drive to group crazy, but he sticks by his friends, no matter the situation.

So, in the end, if you followed a small trail six miles, then took a sharp right, you'd run into this group of misfits. They're all confused, and hurt, and scared, but they have each other and that's all they need for now. Soon, they'll need more, but for now they can sleep easily. Now, the only question is, would you follow the trail?


End file.
